juniebjonesbooksfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:73.200.233.72
Welcome Hi, welcome to . Thanks for your edit to the Grace page. ' '. It's an easy way to keep track of your contributions and helps you communicate with the rest of the community. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, DaNASCAT (help forum | blog) 21:11, March 28, 2016 (UTC) What's The Matter With You? How come you're so obsessed with little kids engaging in sexual activity? Kids under 18 aren't supposed to do that kind of stuff! Junie B is six years old, not sixteen! And besides, the thought of her engaging in sexual activity with kids her age and getting pregnant at a young age is really gross and disturbing. Six-year-olds like Junie B, and other kids under 18 years of age, have NEVER engaged in sexual activity. They never have, and they never will. Never! Ever! Didn't you read the rules of this wiki. One of the rules is "No sexual harassment", and what you have in that sick mind of yours is sexual harassment, and that's not allowed on this wiki, especially in the comments. If you keep this up, you will be blocked! Really! I'm not kidding! You've got such a dirty, twisted mind! You'd better see a therapist! Now please, stop making these dirty, twisted comments! You could get blocked for that! HardWorkingGirlonTheGo (talk) 18:27, April 4, 2016 (UTC) Stop It, Please! Um, didn't you read my first message? I told you to stop talking about little children engaging in sexual activity and getting pregnant, and I also told you to stop swearing. Both sexual harassment and swearing are against the rules of this wiki. If you don't believe me, here are the rules: #'No spamming or trolling on the wiki' #No fanfiction. #No unnecessary or inappropriate files or pages. #'No swearing' #Use only positivity #No putting up pictures that don't relate to the books #'No rude comments' #'No sexual harassment' #Don't remove information or pictures that relate to the books #No vandalizing (This is a very important rule, as we have seen a very specific vandal try to ruin this wiki) Failure to comply with these rules will result in a block or a ban! Remember, NO means NO. Got it? The rules that I highlighted are the rules that you have been breaking. If you break those rules again, you'll be blocked or banned by an administrator on this wiki. Everyone on this wiki has to follow all of the wiki rules. Everyone. And that means YOU! Remember, if the rules say you can't spam or troll, swear, make rude comments, or mention sexual harassment, DON'T do it. Got it? Remember, you must follow the wiki rules, or else! I'll be watching you, mister! HardWorkingGirlonTheGo (talk) 18:35, April 11, 2016 (UTC)